Rain and Him
by XOXO-adel
Summary: aku rasa kita tak perlu saling bertukar nama. Kita tak perlu saling mengenal,karena itu akan mengikat kita. Biarlah seperti ini. Jika berjodoh,suatu saat kita pasti bertemu lagi. Oh Sehun and Huang Zi Tao


_**Rain and Him**_

_**(ficlet 1100 words)**_

_**Cast:**_

_**Sehun Oh and Zi Tao Huang**_

_**Story By :**_

___**XOXO-adel**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sore ini,hujan kembali mengguyur Seoul. Oh,terkutuklah kau ! dosen menyebalkan itu membuatku terperangkap di ruangan pengap yang hanya berisi enam siswa black list yang harus mengikuti ujian tambahan karena nilai kami yang buruk. Aku seharusnya telah pulang empat puluh menit yang lalu. Tapi karena dosen menyebalkan itu,aku baru bisa menjejakkan kakiku di luar sekarang.

Aku sedikit memacu langkahku lebih cepat begitu hujan yang awalnya hanya gerimis semakin bertambah intensitasnya. Sudut bibirku sedikit tertari begitu melihat bangku hijau panjang di sebelah kanan universitas tempatku belajar. Aku mendudukkan diriku di sana. Berteduh dari hujan yang semakin deras.

Kembali. Sudut bibirku kembali terangkat mendapati sosok itu kembali duduk disana,di halte yang sama. Rambut hitam kelamnya di biarkan diterpa angin sore. Tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh rintikan air hujan. Dia tersenyum,menambah kesan manis di paras manisnya. Mata pandanya terpejam menikmati sensasi dingin dari air mata langit.

Aku tertawa kecil kala melihatnya mengumpat pada pengendara mobil yang –tanpa sengaja- mencipratkan air ke kakinya. Wajahnya Nampak imut saat bibir kucingnya bergerak cepat –yang kuyakini- sedang mengumpat.

Ku alihkan pandanganku kedepan. Mengikuti hal yang tadi dilakukannya. Kujulurkan tanganku ke depan hingga merasakan sensasi dinginnya air hujan. Mataku terpejam dengan sudut bibirku yang tertarik ke atas melengkungkan sebuah senyuman.

Inilah yang kulakukan selama terhitung dua belas hari belakangan ini. Aku tak tahu bagaimana sosok itu menarik perhatianku dua minggu yang lalu. Aku tak tahu mengapa aku begitu ingin menemaninya sampai petang menjelang dan ia menaiki bus petang lalu menghilang di ujung jalan. Aku awalnya hanya merasa penasaran,penasaran mengapa ia begitu menyukai hujan. Penasaran mengapa ia selalu duduk di sana sampai bus petang datang. Penasaran mengapa ia tak pernah bosan duduk di sana selama dua jam hanya untuk menikmati hujan. Aku tak tahu namanya. Namun yang kutahu,Dia menarik.

Deru mesin kendaraan menyadarkanku dan membuatku membuka mataku. Sebuah bus beraksen biru putih berhenti tepat di depan halte tempatnya duduk. Sosok itu berdiri lalu segera masuk ke dalam kendaraan berisik itu. Mataku tetap menatap kendaraan yang ditumpanginya itu hingga menghilang di ujung jalan.

Aku tersenyum lalu mengalihkan pandanganku pada halte yang berjarak sekitar dua belas meter dari kursi tempatku duduk. Kulirik jam tangan di pergelangan tanganku,lalu menghela nafas.

Pukul setengah tujuh malam. Tandanya aku harus pulang sekarang. Aku berdiri,lalu membuka payung yang selalu ku bawa. Hujan masih belum berhenti namun sudah sedikit lebih ringan.

'Semoga kita bertemu lagi,Panda.' Bisikku dalam hati

.

Aku mengetukkan kakiku pada beton trotoar jalan yang keras. Hari ini ia tak datang. Langit sore Seoul amat cerah. Padahal aku berharap hari ini kembali hujan sehingga aku dapat bertemu dengannya lagi. Aku membuka ponselku,mencari tahu ramalan cuaca sore ini.

**-Seoul dan Busan cerah berawan. Potensi hujan : 7%-**

Aku menghela nafas kesal. Merutuki langit yang tidak menurunkan hujan sore ini. Ku rogoh saku jaketku mengambil sebungkus permen karet lalu mengunyahnya untuk mengusir rasa bosan.

Satu setengah jam kemudian,malam hampir menutupi langit Seoul. Deru bus petang telah terdengar. Ku pandangi sejenak sebelum memutuskan untuk berbalik arah,pulang.

Berkali-kali ku tending kerikil kecil yang berada di jalan setapak yang ku jalani. Mulut tak berhenti bergerak mengumpat pada langit yang tidak menurunkan hujan hari ini.

.

Aku berlari kecil menuju bangku hijau favoritku hari ini. Sembari mengatur nafasku,kubuka ramalan cuaca hari ini. Wajahku mengeruh begitu menyadari bahwa hari ini tak akan turun hujan.

**-Seoul dan Gyeong-gi do cerah. Potensi hujan : 2,3%-**

Angin musim semi membelai wajahku. Ah,aku tersadar. Ini musim semi. Pantas saja hujan turun beberapa minggu ini. Ku edarkan pandanganku. Kuncup-kuncup bunga mulai terlihat. Dedaunan juga mulai melebat. Udara sedikit demi sedikit menghangat,membuat sebagian besar orang tidak menggunakan jaket tebal lagi seperti beberapa minggu lalu.

Aku tersenyum miris. Musim semi telah dimulai. Berarti hujan tidak akan turun lagi sesering beberapa minggu ini. Itu berarti aku juga tidak bisa bertemu dengannya lagi.

Ku sandarkan punggungku pada sandaran bangku yang juga berwarna hijau. Menghirup udara usim semi yang sedikit lebih segar. Ku rapatkan jaketku untuk menghalangi udara yang sedikit mengusik kulitku. Dua puluh menit lagi,bus petang akan tiba. Aku memejamkan mata sejenak. Memutar kembali memori selama dua minggu belakangan ini. Mungkin ini terakhir kalinya aku duduk di sini dan menunggu bus petang datang.

"boleh aku duduk di sini?"

Aku mengangguk dengan mata yang masih terpejam sambil menggeser dudukku. Aku tak yakin apakah orang yang duduk di sampingku ini pria atau wanita. Aku tak tahu,dan tak mau tahu.

"sendirian?"

Ku buka mataku saat orang di sebelahku ini kembali bertanya. Mataku menatap langsung obsidian cokelat miliknya. Mata itu membuatku terpaku. Mata tajam dengan lingkaran panda di bawah matanya. Wajah manis dengan bibir kucing yang baru ku sadari merah alami. Rambut hitamnya diterpa angin musim semi membuat wajah manisnya begitu mempesona.

"hei!"

Ia melambaikan tangannya di depanku. Berusaha menyadarkanku dari acara-mari-mengagumi-panda-manis-ini. Aku tersenyum kikuk lalu mengangguk.

"Ku kira kau menungguku lagi." Ujarnya sambil menatap ke depan,kearah kendaraan yng berlalu lalang.

"Ha?!" mata sipitku membola.

"bukankah aku benar?" ia tersenyum manis ke arahku. "aku tahu kau memperhatikanku selama ini. Menungguku sampai aku memasuki bus." Lanjutnya

Aku terpaku lagi. "Ba-bagaimana kau tahu?"

Ia terkekeh pelan,"kau pikir aku bodoh?"

"bu-bukan begitu."

"sudahlah tidak apa-apa." Ia mengibaskan tangannya lalu meminum latte kalengan yang di bawanya.

Aku tersenyum canggung."maaf jka itu membuatmu terganggu."

Dia tersenyum lagi. "tidak apa-apa." Ujarnya

Hening sejenak. Aku beberapa kali meliriknya yang hanya menatap lurus ke depan dan sesekali menghela nafas dan meminum lattenya.

"heum.. kenapa kau tak datang dua hari ini?" tanyaku sambil menatap wajah manisnya dari samping.

Dia menoleh."karena hujan tidak turun." Jawabnya singkat.

"kau menyukai hujan?" tanyaku lagi. Rasa penasaranku memaksaku untuk kembali beradu pandang dengan obsidian luar biasanya itu.

Ia mengangguk pelan."tentu saja." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum antusias yang membuat jantungku berpacu.

Deru bus menginterupsi percakapan singkat kami. Dia beranjak berdiri sambil membenarkan letak tas punggungnya. "aku pergi dulu." Pamitnya dengan senyum manis lalu berbalik.

"apa kau akan kemari lagi?" tanyaku setengah berteriak panik sambil berdiri.

Dia menoleh ke arahku. "entahlah." Ia mengedikkan bahunya.

"kalau begitu beri tahu aku siapa namamu." Aku berlari kecil menghampirinya yang berada dalam radius tiga setengah meter dariku.

Dia tersenyum."aku rasa kita tak perlu saling bertukar nama. Kita tak perlu saling mengenal,karena itu akan mengikat kita. Biarlah seperti ini. Jika berjodoh,suatu saat kita pasti bertemu lagi." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

"kapan?" lirihku

"saat Tuhan mengijinkan." Ia menepuk pundakku lalu berbalik dengan anggun. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah bak model yang tengah berjalan di atas catwalk dengan anggun. Aku masih menatapnya sampai ia menghilang diantara kerumunan orang yang memasuki bus petang.

Aku tersenyum samar sambil melambaikan tanganku saat bus itu mulai bergerak perlahan. "suatu saat kita pasti bertemu lagi. Aku OH SEHUN!. Aku menunggumu Panda!" aku berteriak kala bus itu makin menjauh.

.

.

**THE END**

.

Ficlet lama yang tersimpan rapi di draff fanfictionku. Aku yakin ceritanya sangat-sangat tidak mendapatkan feel. Aku sadari itu.

Aku berterima kasih untuk kalian yang berkenan membaca ff ini. Aku harap kalian berkenan meninggalkan jejak. Entah itu ejekan,saran,kritikan atau lainnya,Agar aku bisa menjadi lebih baik.

**Last,Mind to Review?**

**Story By:**

**XOXO-adel**

**February,4****th ****2014**

**Fublish : March, 21****st**** 2014**


End file.
